Tsume no Yume
by Kaya Kunami
Summary: Parfois, on ne sait plus faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité.


_Tsume no Yume_

**Base :** Wolf's Rain

**Titre :** Tsume no yume/ Le rêve de Tsume

**Chapitres :** One Shot

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, rêve…

**Couples :** Tsume x Kiba ! Et je me fiche des gens qui n'aiment pas ce couple car moi je l'adore ! Na !

**Disclaimer :** Si les personnages de Wolf's Rain étaient à moi, je serais heureuse ! Est-ce que je peux l'avoir pour mon anniversaire ? XD

**Remerciements : **Tsume de m'avoir laisser l'utiliser !

Tsume : Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu me l'ai demandé…

Moi : C'est qu'un détail !XD

**Note :** **Les phrases en gras sont les prises de paroles de personnages** ; **_les phrases en gras et italique sont les pensées des personnages_** ! Bonne lecture !

_Tsume no Yume_

**-Tsume...**

L'appelé se retourna dans l'autre sens, grommelant quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il n'aimait pas se faire réveiller en pleine nuit alors qu'il avait besoin de repos. Sans se préoccuper de qui et pourquoi on l'avait appeler, il se décida à ne pas ouvrir un oeil. Mais la voix grave pourtant si douce ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

**-Tsume...Réveille toi...**

Tsume grogna faiblement alors que la personne qui l'appelait le faisait se tourner sur le dos. Le dérangeur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter le loup gris. Celui ci, encore un peu endormi, sentit pourtant parfaitement quelque chose d'humide lui tomber sur le visage avant de glisser lentement sur sa peau. Un peu surpris, il se décida de se réveiller. Le loup de la forêt ouvrit d'abord difficilement un oeil, puis un deuxième. L'image en premier temps flou à cause de son réveil, ne mit pas longtemps à s'éclaircir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître la silhouette de leur meneur : Kiba.

Dans un cas normal, Tsume se serait jeté sur lui dans l'intention de lui mordre la gorge pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir sortit de son sommeil. Oui, dans des circonstances normales, c'est ainsi que cela se serait passé. Mais étant donné que le corps fin et désireux de Kiba était à moitié allongé sur lui, et par la même occasion, trempé, Tsume ne pu faire grand chose si ce n'est ouvrir de grand yeux surpris. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprés de rouge alors qu'une douce chaleur faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Avec sa gorge devenue soudainement sèche, il tenta un vague flot de paroles à peine soufflé.

**-Que...Que fais tu ?**

L'expression de Kiba ne changea pas de son air habituel. Toujours aussi grave et froid. Il se releva tranquillement sans un mot, pour s'installer aux côtés du loup gris qui tentait de calmer son coeur affolé. Après avoir repris ses moyens, Tsume se redressa pour voir le brun, replacer correctement une de ses mèches trempées. C'est alors que le jeune homme à la cicatrice remarqua la tenue de son "chef". Kiba était vêtu en tout et pour tout de son jean bleu aussi trempé que son propriétaire. Il remarqua le reste des habits du brun poser près d'un feu entrain de sécher.

**-Pourquoi est tu trempé ?** Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le loup de la forêt.

Kiba tourna lentement la tête vers son compagnon, son air grave toujours sur ses traits. Tsume se sentit mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Kiba ne savait en rien de quoi il avait l'air en ce moment.

**-Il pleut...**Expliqua le loup des neiges.

Tsume sembla enfin percevoir le léger bourdonnement qui résonnait dans la grotte où ils se trouvaient. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de celle ci et découvrit effectivement qu'un fin rideau de pluie tombait doucement. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la grotte, pas bien grande mais assez pour qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné de Kiba...et seulement de lui d'ailleurs...

**-Où sont les autres ?** Demanda t'il avec un regard au alentours.

Aucune réponse. Tsume sentit simplement un corps mouillé se presser contre son dos. Instantanément, chaque parcelle de sa peau brune se tendit. Il tenta de calmer son souffle saccadé et de se remettre les idées en place, effaçant les mauvaises pensées qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit en cet instant. Hésitant, il tourna la tête essayant d'apercevoir Kiba, mais ne vit qu'un cuire chevelu brun.

**-Ki...Kiba ?**

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit d'autre, Tsume sentit deux bras encerclés doucement sa taille, alors que des lèvres froides se posaient sur son cou. N'ayant pas le temps de retenir son frisson, Tsume se mordit la lèvre en essayant de garder son sang froid. Il se détacha de l'emprise de ses deux bras, qui lui procuraient pourtant un doux plaisir, et se retourna.

**-Kiba ! Qu'est ce que tu...?**

La phrase de Tsume n'eut jamais de fin. Il venait de se faire mettre à silence par les douces et froides lèvres du brun, qui l'avaient embrassés à pleine bouche. Tsume, complètement abasourdi par le comportement vraiment inhabituel de son"chef", ne réagit pas quand la douce langue de Kiba s'introduit délicatement entre ses lèvres. C'est le corps froid presser sans gêne contre le sien qui le fit réagir. Sursautant, il repoussa un peu brusquement Kiba, du moins juste pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus en contact. Tsume pu voir deux prunelles bleues emplis de désir s'ouvrirent lentement. Le rouge monta de nouveau aux joues du rebelle, alors que les lèvres de Kiba s'ouvraient pour laisser passer un faible son.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?** Demanda le brun, d'une voix faible et rempli de désir qui fit frissonner Tsume. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...?**

Bien que les mains qui lui chatouillaient la nuque le déstabilisait quelque peu, Tsume réussit à répondre mais d'une voix pas très assuré.

**-N...Non...**Mentis t'il.

**-...Menteur...**Souffla Kiba reprenant d'autorité les lèvres du rebelle.

Tsume se sentit repoussé en arrière alors que Kiba s'occupait de faire danser sa langue avec la sienne. Le loup gris ne savait plus où donné de la tête. Qu'arrivais t'il à son leader ? Pourquoi lui sautait t'il dessus tout d'un coup ? Pas que cela déplaisait à Tsume, loin de là...Depuis un moment déjà il avait compris pourquoi son coeur s'affolait dès que Kiba l'approchait, le touchait et lui parlait dans ses rares occasions, pourquoi son estomac se serrait dès qu'il voyait Kiba en danger ou avec Cheza...Tout ça, il l'avait compris...Il était tombé amoureux de ce foutu loup blanc...Ce loup blanc qui avait été le premier à lui faire la moral, le premier à le défier, le premier à faire basculer son coeur. Dès le premier regard quand Tsume l'avait vu se reposant, étalé sous le chêne où se trouvait sa planque, il avait compris que quelque chose venait de se produire...Quelque chose qui changerais sa vie monotone et ennuyeuse...Cette chose fut sa rencontre avec Kiba.

Doucement, les bras de Tsume vinrent entouré la fine taille de l'homme/loup qui se reposait sur lui et qui explorait tranquillement la gorge de sa victime, aspirant pour laisser de petits suçons et faisant lâcher de doux soupirs au loup de la forêt.

**-Ki...Kiba...**Appela Tsume entre deux soupirs.

Un gémissement ressemblant quelque peu à un "oui" se fit entendre comme réponse de la part du brun qui s'amusait à mordiller et lécher le téton de Tsume. Celui ci ne pu empêcher un faible gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, se demandant vaguement quand le brun lui avait retirer son haut.

**-Tu...n'auras au...cun regrets...après ?** Souffla t'il, haletant.

Le regard que Kiba lui envoya en cet instant le fit frissonner de plaisir. Le brun remonta au niveau de son visage, plantant son regard azur dans celui doré de son compagnon. Un vague sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kiba, le premier que Tsume vu depuis leur rencontre et celui ci n'était rien que pour lui...

**-Idiot...**Murmura le brun avant de se laisser aller contre le corps du loup gris.

Un silence pesant se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes, pendant lequel Kiba câlinait agréablement le torse de Tsume qui, lui, tentait de comprendre si Kiba était d'accord ou non...La réponse à ses questions ne tarda pas. Le brun releva doucement la tête vers Tsume, avant de remonter ses lèvres auprès de l'oreille de son aimé.

**-...Fais moi l'amour...**

Tsume sentit tout son corps frissonné après la demande de son leader qui vint l'embrasser amoureusement et passionnément. Tsume n'attendit pas et répondit avec autant de passion que son amant. Lentement, il les fit tournés inversant leur position. Kiba se retrouva à la merci de Tsume, gémissant sous les diverses caresses du garçon à la cicatrise. Ce dernier ne se contentait pas d'embrasser ce corps qu'il avait longtemps désiré, il mordillait et léchait parfois la peau douce de son amant. Tsume arriva au début du pantalon de son brun et s'activa de lui ôter ses derniers remparts. Kiba se retrouva nu sous le regard désireux de Tsume qui semblait attendre une permission. Le brun sourit et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement au rebelle.

Tsume sourit et s'empressa de s'occuper de la partie inférieure de son "chef". Il lécha de haut en bas la passion de celui ci, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il entendit son Kiba gémir alors qu'il entamait un lent mouvement sur son sexe. Tsume désireux de donner le plus de désir possible à son amant, alla en premier lieu doucement, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les mains placées dans ses courts cheveux augmentaient leur pression et que les gémissements de son amant s'accentuaient. Tsume sentit le corps de Kiba se contracter alors qu'il poussait un cri de pure jouissance et qu'il relâchait la preuve de sa passion. Tsume ne perdit pas une seule goutte de la liqueur et en avala le tout. Il se redressa se léchant les lèvres, admirant son amant, épuisé et haletant, couvert de sueur. Tsume alla embrasser son compagnon, lui faisant goûter à son propre sperme. Alors que Tsume terminait le baiser et se redressait. Il vit Kiba en faire de même. Le brun se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le pantalon de Tsume et ouvrit délicatement sa braguette avec les dents sous le regard étonné mais désireux de Tsume. Une fois la passion de Tsume libéré de l'étau qu'était le tissu moulant de son pantalon, Kiba commença à s'occuper du désir de son loup gris. Tsume gémit en sentant la langue du brun caresser son intimité. Il passa lentement ses mains dans ses cheveux appuyant légèrement pour que Kiba accélère son mouvement de va et viens qu'il venait d'entamer. Gémissant à chaque coup de langue de son amant, Tsume ne tarda pas à relâcher sa passion dans la bouche du brun en criant.

**-Ki...Kiba !**

Tsume, haletant, vit Kiba se relever léchant le sperme qui lui avait échappé et qui s'écoulait le long de son menton. Excité et pressé de passer à l'étape supérieure, Tsume attrapa son amant pour le faire s'allonger. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier écartant les jambes pour se préparer. Tsume entra en lui, avec toute la lenteur et la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve en ce moment. Une fois complètement en lui, il attendit le feu vert de Kiba qui ne fut pas bien long à venir. Tsume engagea un lent mouvement de va et viens accélérant progressivement sa cadence, sous les gémissements de son aimé. Quelques temps après, ils furent deux à gémir, et leurs gémissements finirent par se transformer en petits cris excités.

**-Tsu...Tsume !** Réussit à articuler le brun, s'accrochant au dos de son amant le griffant un peu.

Tsume accéléra encore plus vite. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter là, il en voulait plus...encore et encore...Ne jamais s'arrêter et continuer...Kiba haletait sous les coups de bassin qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et profond.

**-A...Arrête...Je n'en peux...plus...Tsume** ! Gémit Kiba lâchant de petites larmes de pur bonheur.

**-Non...**Murmura Tsume, accélérant encore plus. **Ce n'est pas assez...Ce n'est jamais assez...avec toi...**Gémit t'il, sachant très bien que lui non plus ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps.

Après quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires, Kiba jouit le premier poussant un cri de pur extase bientôt suivit de celui de Tsume qui contrairement à son amant étouffa son cri en lui mordant sauvagement l'épaule. Puis, vider de toutes énergie, il retomba doucement sur son aimé. Tout deux haletant, tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

_-Tsume..._

Tsume se redressa doucement en souriant, alors que Kiba commençais à l'embrasser.

_-Tsume ! Eho !_

Tsume relâcha cette bouche au goût salé et remarqua le fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait de l'épaule à Kiba. Lentement Tsume lécha cette blessure qui avait lui même causé et se rallongea sur le corps en dessous de lui. Un baiser vint se perdre sur son front.

_-Allez Tsume !_

Tsume regarda son amant qui lui souriait amoureusement, les lèvres de Kiba s'ouvrirent lentement mais son visage commença à devenir flou.

**-Merci...**Murmura le brun avant que son image fasse totalement brouillé.

**-Ah bah quand même ! Dis donc, depuis quand tu fais des grasses mat' toi ?** Demanda Toboe le visage penché au dessus de celui mal réveillé de Tsume.

**-Que...?**

Tsume se redressa brusquement, manquant de donner un coup de tête dans le menton du plus jeune. Le loup gris regarda rapidement autour de lui, ils se trouvaient dans une grotte, un feu près de lui venait de se faire éteindre alors que non loin de lui et de Toboe se trouvait le reste du groupe. Kiba parlait tranquillement avec Cheza alors que Hige reniflait les environs. Tsume se demanda un moment ce qui se passait et sembla se rendre compte qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Alors tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve ? Tsume se sentit soudain triste et honteux. La voix de Toboe le fit sortir de ses constatations.

**-Euh, est ce que ça va Tsume ?** Demanda Toboe inquiet de voir son aînée ainsi.

**-Hein ? Euh ouais...Juste un drôle de rêve...**Murmura t'il.

Toboe lui sourit et se redressa pour le laisser se réveiller complètement allant auprès de Hige. Tsume le regarda s'en aller et c'est là que son regard fut attiré par le couple que formait Kiba et Cheza. La fille-Fleur scrutait les alentours alors que le brun regardait Tsume de son air habituel. Tsume le regarda aussi et leur regards s'attachèrent pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Ce doux moment fut coupé par la jeune fille qui prit la main du loup blanc pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Tsume soupira en voyant Kiba la suivre docilement. Il porta sa main sur sa gorge qui lui faisait un peu mal et finit par se redresser en soupirant pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait pour reprendre la route.

Chose que Tsume ne remarqua pas pendant l'échange visuel qu'il avait eu avec Kiba. Les prunelles azur ne s'étaient pas plonger dans celles dorées mais fixaient les suçons qui commençaient à se former sur le cou de Tsume...

_**Owari…Tsuzuku ?**_

**Kaya : Oui ! Depuis le temps que je voulais faire un lemon sur eux deux !**

**Kiba : …**

**Tsume : C'est quoi c'te fic ? C'était un rêve ou pas alors ?**

**Kaya : Bah aux lecteurs de voir…Mais je tiens à dire que je risque de faire une suite !**

**Kiba : …**

**Tsume : Nan pitié !**

**Kaya : Bah quoi ? Ca ta pas plu ?**

**Kiba : …**

**Tsume : Tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis avant...**

**Kaya : T'aurais pas accepter !**

**Tsume : Et j'aurais sûrement pas été le seul !**

**Kaya : Même pas vrai ! Hein, Kiba que toi tu m'autorises à faire des fics comme ça ?**

**Kiba : …M'en fout…**

**Tsume : Comment tu peux t'en foutre ! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée !**

**Kaya : t'y vas pas un peu fort là ?**

**Tsume : Pas du tout !**

**Kiba : …**

**Tsume : Mais dis quelque chose toi !**

**Kiba : On doit aller au paradis…**

**Kaya : …T'en a pas marre de dire ça à chaque fois ?**

**Tsume : Raaah ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais pour en arriver là ! Je me barre !**

**Kaya : _regarde Tsume partir _Bon bah tant pis pour lui moi je reste avec Kiba ! _s'accroche au bras de Kiba_ Où va-t-on ?**

**Kiba : Au Rakuen !**

**Kaya : …Tu peux pas changer de disque… ?**

**Kiba : …**


End file.
